


First Impression

by Mun_45



Series: New Beginnings [1]
Category: Original Work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-17
Updated: 2019-06-17
Packaged: 2020-05-13 16:28:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19254901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mun_45/pseuds/Mun_45
Summary: Just wanted to try something out with an idea of Mine





	First Impression

Hell couldn’t see who it was that was coming towards her, but from the yell the figure gave out it must have been Aske.  
The little guy had been following her ever since she saved him from that flock of decay’s. She stopped and thought about that, somehow the decay’s behavior has changed in the last couple of months.  
Where before they would attack each other on sight, now it was like they sought eachother out. She must inform Tobias about it next time she sees him.

-Helena! Thank the ancients that I found you! Said Aske once he was near her. She looked at his blurred figure and nodded. A sign that she heard him.  
\- Colonel is asking after you. He said shortly and didn’t elaborate more.  
Hell nodded and wondered why Aske insisted on referring to his dad by his name.

                                                                                              :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Colonel was a big man despite his age. He was as tall as a car is long and just as broad. Kinda like an actor, grandma told her about.

\- We want you to talk with your grandma about moving to a bigger ruin. Said Colonel, his voice deeper than usual.  
Hell nodded, she knew that it would be best to move but both she and grandma didn’t like that idea, despite it being the best option. Their food resources were running low, and the village was to spread out to protect easily. It would be better for them to move to a ruin near the sea.  
She thought about what she knew about the area. Easy access to housing, water and food. There was already sent a squadron to see if there was a danger nearby, either in terms of other settlers or by decay’s.  
She remembers that mistake they made when they tried to move earlier but didn’t see if anybody lived there already. Her grandmother keeps mentioning that when ever Colonel brings up moving away.  
\- It will be hard to convince her but i will try. She said to Colonel and marched out when he gave the sign.

                                                                                               :::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Their village was located a few kilometers outside one of the smaller ruins, close to water but still far enough that they had to only go after it once every few weeks.  
She looked to the big boiler room where they yesterday, had brought several small containers of the water. In a few days it would be salt.  
-Do you think we will have rain soon? Hell asked Aske who was silently walking behind her.  
His head shot up and he must have looked surprised.  
He must have thought that I haven’t noticed him, Hell thought. He was standing a few meters away from her so she couldn’t see him properly.  
-I don’t know, but it feels like it. He said after some time. Hell nodded and started walking again, Aske following a few meters behind.  
It would be nice to have drinkable water again, she thought to herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I will write and post more of this, and I will also answer question about the worldbuilding in this world (if anybody comments that is ':D )


End file.
